


No Matter What

by one_catastrophe



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foistley, M/M, Soulmates, Touch Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_catastrophe/pseuds/one_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ben can't stand to be around himself, even. Shaun cares about him enough to not mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Prerequisite info: this is set in a soulmates 'verse, where the two of them can communicate thoughts or feelings with each other through touch, particularly strongly through their hands. Their soulmates bond makes their bodies often function in sync with each other, such as having shared emotions, matching breathing and heart rates, etc.

When Ben was upset, the world knew. _Everyone_ knew, just by looking at him. He either gave the person in question the silent treatment or tore the poor recipient of his frustrations a new one, and somehow managed to make both options just as intimidating. Shaun was well aware of this fact, though he was lucky enough to not usually be on the receiving end of his grumpiness. This was due to a combination of both Ben not wanting to misplace his aggression on Shaun, and because Shaun knew well enough to stay out of his damn way when necessary.

Holed up in his bedroom, dead to the outside world, was one form that grumpy Ben could take, and happened to be the one he was experiencing today. Shaun knew it was a bad idea to walk in on Ben during a time like this, but he was aching for Ben's presence today and felt terrible for being so useless right now, which left him thinking that maybe, just maybe, Ben was feeling the same.

With this in mind, Shaun pushed open the bedroom door gently, quietly enough as to not disturb Ben but enough to let his presence be known. Ben didn't have to look up to know who it was. The sight of Ben curled up on the bed, facing the wall, greeted him. Ben looked so small like this.

Shaun sat down softly on the edge of the bed, not knowing if touching Ben would be crossing any lines right now, nor did he want to risk it. After watching Ben's figure rise and fall with each breath for a few moments, Shaun instead decided to curl up behind Ben, leaving them not quite touching but close enough to feel the warmth emanating from the other.

Determined to wait it out as long as it takes, Shaun decided to rest his eyes and tried to relax; being away from Ben and sharing their bond made Shaun just as tense as Ben felt. Shaun didn't realize he was falling asleep until a quiet snore that he realized came from himself woke him with a start.

"Oh." was the only startled response he could find, which he heard Ben snort at, having known exactly what Shaun just did. Embarrassing himself to make Ben laugh was his specialty.

After a few more moments of silence, having already closed his eyes once again, Shaun felt a familiar hand scratching gently at his hair, combing through the soft tufts and rubbing at his scalp. Shaun gladly leaned into the touch.

"They say petting your favorite furry friend has therapeutic effects, you know," Shaun broke the silence with the unique drawl of his that Ben loved so much.

He could hear the smile in Ben's slightly quieter that usual voice. "What are you, a dog?"

"I am man's best friend, right?" Shaun nudged and nuzzled at Ben's hand as convincingly as possible.

This small exchange earned another quiet chuckle out of Ben, which Shaun counted as progress. Deciding to take advantage in this slight break of tension between them, Shaun scooted up a bit and spooned properly against Ben's back, fitting perfectly together as they always do.

Shaun let Ben get used to this for awhile, feeling just as content on his own part to stay just like this. Ben hadn't tensed or pushed him away at all, which Shaun took as a good sign. His heart always ached to see Ben like this, instead of his usual smiling and snarky self that Shaun had come to love the day they first met. Shaun nuzzled at Ben's shoulder blade, continued up to the crook of his neck, and over to his upper back, wanting to show Ben nothing but love and affection.

Soon afterward, Shaun wrapped an arm over Ben, rubbing his sides and tummy soothingly before settling on resting his arm across the one Ben had pulled up against his chest. He knew Ben wasn't in the mood to talk, but that was okay; touch always meant more to them than words ever could. He wanted Ben to know that he's patient. He wanted Ben to know that he would wait it out for him. He wanted Ben to know that rain or shine, highs or lows, for better or for worse, he would always be there.

Shaun shifted his hand to place on top of Ben's and squeezed Ben's fingers gently, feeling that familiar pull between them as their bond together fell into sync.

_I'll always be here. No matter what._


End file.
